Legacy of the Otsutsuki
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: look inside for summary.


Legacy of the Otsutsuki

Chap 1

Summary: When Orochimaru placed the Goduo fuin on Naruto, it starts a chain of events that will forever change Naruto and the elemental nations.

Slight AU

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/team 7/Kiba/Hinata/Neji/villains bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Iruka/Anko Genma/Shizune Jiraiya/Tsunade Omoi/Karui

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Today was not a good day for Naruto Uzumaki. Why, you may ask? First, his sensei Kakashi Hatake hadn't bothered to help Naruto or Sakura truly train after their A-rank mission in Nami no kuni. Two months later, Kakashi recommended the team for the annual chunin exams, fully knowing only the "oh so mighty Uchiha" could feed his elemental nation-sized ego. The first exam was a written test, and Naruto shuddered at the imposing Ibiki Morino, but that's a story for another time. Now, Naruto had to fend off a Kusa-nin that even Naruto knew was light years ahead of him. His teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno had left him to fend against the nin, and was he ever upset. "Kukuku, it seems your all alone Naruto-kun, but don't worry, it will be all over soon" the nin said, shedding the appearance, revealing a very pale man with golden-slitted eyes that reminded Naruto of a snake. "I am Orochimaru the snake sanin of the legendary three" he said, as he gripped Naruto and lifted his shirt.

"GODUO FUI!"

With that Orochimaru slammed a purple-glowing hand into Naruto, knocking him out, and then threw him to the forest floor.

FOREST FLOOR

Naruto landed on the soft ground, where he laid there unconscious. A few seconds later, a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing glasses and a Kusagakure headband ran into the clearing, tripping over the body. Getting up, the girl found Naruto unconscious. "What am I going to do" she thought frantically, as a loud roar sounded in the distance. "He might be an enemy like the ones that killed my teammates, but I can't leave him here either." The girl quickly dragged Naruto into a cave that was carved into the ground.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke in front of a large cage with the kanji for seal on it. "It seems my jailor has come to see me" a powerful voice said from within the cage. Coming towards Naruto was a gigantic crimson kitsune with nine tails swaying behind it.

"K-Kyuubi" Naruto asked meekly? Kyuubi gazed at the blonde before a bright flash of light engulfed the room. Once the light faded, it revealed six figures. The first two figures radiated power that could anyone goes to pieces from its pure strength. The two figures radiated similar KI, but nowhere like the first two. The final two figures on the right radiated KI enough to surpass Hiruzen. "F-Father, is that really you" Kyuubi asked, seeing the first of the figures? "Yes, it is me indeed my daughter" the man replied. "Hello young Naruto, I am Hagaromo Otsutsuki or the Rikudo sennin" Hagaromo introduced, as the man next to him stepped forward. "I am Homura Ototsutsuki and Hagaromo's brother" Homura said.

"I'm Indra Otsutsuki and Hagaromo's oldest son" Indra said.

"I am Ashura Otsutsuki and Hagaromo's youngest son" Ashura said.

"Naruto, we are your parents: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Minato said. Kyuubi then transformed into an extremely beautiful young woman looking to be in her late teens to early twenties. "You can call me Kitsumi Naru-chan" she said sweetly. "I know you have many questions Naruto, but right now your physical body is dying, and there is only one way to save you" Hagaromo said. The four of us are going to transfer our power into you, so that you may live" he said, pointing to his brother and sons. The four stood on all four sides of Naruto, and began rapidly doing handseals.

"Otsutsuki Hiden: Four Great Pillars of the Divine Heavens" each shouted, as they each began glowing a different color. Hagaromo became pure white energy and flowed into Naruto. Homura turned bluish-violet, Indra turned black and red, while Ashura turned brown and forest green. After several tense moments, the light faded, revealing Naruto, and he looked much taller and leaner. "Sochi, I want you to know that I had no choice in sealing Kitsumi in you at birth" Minato said. "I guess I can understand, since you couldn't just ask for some family to hand over their child" Naruto said softly. "We never wanted to leave you alone, however unexpected things happened" Kushina explained. "You will now have access to all of our knowledge on fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and anything else you need" Minato said, stepping back. "From me you'll gain access to my chakra chains, the Senju clan's Mokuton" Kushina said. Kitsumi then stepped forward. "From me, you will have access to nine powerful kekkei genkai, including the ones you inherited from the Otsutsuki clan" she said. "I'm ready to wake up and take some names" Naruto said, as he faded from the mindscape.

FOREST

The small cave where Naruto was lying suddenly exploded with power, as the energy surrounding Naruto withdrew, leaving him with a coughing and spluttering red-haired girl. "W-What in Kami" the girl thought, as Naruto sat up Mark Calloway style. "This isn't familiar" Naruto said aloud, as he looked around. "You have me to thank for that" the girl said, causing Naruto to look at her. "Thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. "Y-You're an Uzumaki like me" the girl said, before doing something unexpected. She leapt into Naruto's arms, and held him tightly. "I can't believe I found a member of my clan" she said. "My name's Karin" the girl said. "My team was separated, and killed by a couple of our own Kusa-nin, and I got chased by a bear" she said. "I guess we'll track my team then" Naruto said, as he and Karin raced off deeper into the forest.

End Chap 1

/

A/N: I'll say this now. This will be a little AU, and that starts next chapter.

/

Harem

Fem Kyuubi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Azami

Yakumo

Hisana Hyuuga (OC)

Tenten

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Sasami (Fem Shukaku)

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Asuna (Fem Son Goku)

Meiru (Fem Kokkuo)

Yugito

Samui

Ran (Kumo)

Momoe (Fem Matatabi)

Gi (Fem Gyuki)

Hotaru

Kiyone Kaguya (OC)

Yukigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Aki Kaguya (OC)

Fem Utakata (Fem Saiken)

Izumi (Fem Isobu)

Kin

Mei Terumi

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Yugao

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Fu

Nanako (Fem Chomei)

Hisame

Akari

Amaru

Ryuka

Shizuka

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Amayo

Ryuzetsu

Konan

/

A/N: My thoughts and prayers go out to all the people affected by the horrific shooting in Las Vegas last night. I pray that for all those people.

/

Read & Review


End file.
